A litter box is an indoor disposal container for pets that are permitted free roam of a home but who do not always go outside to relieve themselves. In the wild, cats naturally excrete in soft or sandy soil for easy burial and use their paws in a back sweeping motion to cover their feces. Stimulating this instinctive desire, a litter box's bottom is filled typically with an inch or more of cat litter, a loose, granular material that absorbs moisture and odors. The use of cat litter, however, generates a consistent supply of dust whenever the pet attempts to bury their feces. The present invention features a dust-free litter box system for capturing stray particles generated when a pet uses a litter box.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.